


Not Missing Out

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Carter.  You missed dinner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Missing Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic prompt "dessert"

“Hey, Carter,” said Jack, banging his way into her lab. “You missed dinner.”

She didn’t look up from the alien doohickey she was working on. “No, I grabbed something from the mess,” she said, a bit vaguely.

“So I was informed. But a ham sandwich and a pot of coffee does not a full meal make.” He set a tray on the largest bit of clear space he could find. “Five minutes, Carter. Then you can get back to work.”

Sam smiled. “Dessert?”

“Blue Jell-O for you, apple pie for me— You’re missing out, Carter.”

“No, I’m not,” she said.

THE END


End file.
